Norway
The Kingdom of Norway is a country in Northern Europe occupying the western portion of the Scandinavian Peninsula. The majority of the country shares a border to the east with Sweden; its northernmost region is bordered by Finland to the south and Russia to the east. Norway is a constitutional, hereditary monarchy and parliamentary democracy. Norway in In the Presence of Mine Enemies Norway fell to Germany in 1940, and became a part of the Germanic Empire when the Axis emerged from the Second World War victorious. The country was controlled by the Nasjonal Samling, the nation's Fascist party. In 2010, when Führer Heinz Buckliger began reforms throughout the German Empire, he received an award from the Nasjonal Samling. During the failed Putsch against Buckliger, Norway joined with Britain, Sweden, Finland, and others calling for Buckliger's release and restoration to power. As Aryans, the Norwegians were spared the horrors the Nazis inflicted upon non-Aryan groups. Norway in The War That Came Early Norway was drawn into the war in mid-1939 when Germany invaded the country to "protect" it from Allied interference--interference in shipments of iron ore from Sweden to Germany through the North Sea, that is. Unlike Denmark, Norway attempted to resist the Germans. Its major population centers in the south fell quickly, but its underequipped army held the line in the north long enough for British and French reinforcements to arrive. However, the Germans had every advantage as the campaign progressed. Norway in Southern Victory Norway was neutral in the Great War and attempted to remain neutral when a second round of warfare broke out in Europe in 1941. However, in the first year of the Second Great War, Britain violated its neutrality by launching an invasion. The British had hoped Norway would be defeated easily and would provide Entente forces with an avenue by which to outflank Germany's forces in the Low Countries. Also, Britain hoped to secure Narvik as a source of iron ore, and intended that the whole country to serve as a strategically-placed naval base. However, with German support, the Norwegians were able to defeat the British army and repel the invasion. Norway then became a minor ally of the Central Powers. Norway's geographic location offered the German High Seas Fleet ports on the open ocean. It also gave the Germans the use of the Hydro Norsk heavy water plant. Heavy water is important to the building of superbombs. Norway in Worldwar Norway was invaded by Germany in the spring of 1940 and occupied throughout World War II and the Race Invasion of Tosev 3. Norway was crucial to the German war effort in that it provided heavy water for making atomic bombs. Norway was recognized as a German territory at the Peace of Cairo. Norway in The Two Georges Norway had been part of the Kingdom of Denmark since the late Middle Ages. By the end of the 20th Century Danish rule over Norway was six hundred years old - and with no major European wars, and given that the world powers were all pledged to maintain the status quo, this was likely to go on indefintely. Category:Countries Category:Allied Forces Members Category:In the Presence of Mine Enemies Category:Southern Victory Category:Central Powers Members (Alternate Timeline) Category:Worldwar Category:Greater German Reich (OTL) Category:Greater German Reich (Alternate Timeline) Category:The War That Came Early